Sinead O'Connor
thumb|400px|Господи помилуй - Керие Элисон thumb|400px Kyrie Eleison Шине́йд Мэ́ри Бернадетт О’Ко́ннор ( ; 8 декабря 1966, Дублин) — ирландская певица и композитор, известна не только благодаря своему творчеству, но и многочисленным скандалам, связанным с её именем. Биография и деятельность Шинейд О’Коннор родилась в Гленагири, пригороде Дублина 8 декабря 1966 года. Её детство было из тех, которые называют травматичными. Родители развелись, когда ей было восемь лет. Из католической школы, где она училась без всякого энтузиазма, её исключили. А вскоре О’Коннор арестовали за магазинную кражу и отправили в Приют Магдалины.To Sinead O’Connor, the pope’s apology for sex abuse in Ireland seems hollow — washingtonpost.com Пение стало для неё отдушиной и спасением от житейских невзгод. Первым шансом блеснуть на публике вокальными данными стала для будущей певицы свадьба родственников, где она исполнила песню Барбры Стрейзанд «Evergreen». На 15-летнюю О’Коннор обратил внимание Пол Бирн (Paul Byrne), барабанщик ирландской группы (больше известной как протеже Боно и U2). Некоторое время О’Коннор работает с группой, выступает как лид-вокалистка, становится соавтором их дебютного сингла «Take My Hand» и оставляет наскучившую школу, чтобы полностью посвятить себя музыкальной карьере. В 18 лет Шинейд О’Коннор потеряла мать — она погибла в автомобильной катастрофе в 1985 году (после её смерти О’Коннор признавалась, что отношения у них всегда были непростыми, мать её была далека от идеала ). Девушка начинает петь в дублинских кафе, поступает в музыкальный колледж и совершенствует вокальную технику и владение фортепиано. В 1985 году О’Коннор заключила контракт с лейблом Ensign Records и сразу переехала в Лондон. В 1986 она дебютировала в саундтреке к фильму «The Captive». Записывалась девушка вместе с гитаристом U2 Эджем, который был соавтором звуковой дорожки. Несмотря на удачный песенный дебют, лейбл отказался публиковать её первый альбом, посчитав треки «слишком кельтскими». Тогда певица взялась самостоятельно продюсировать свои композиции, переписала весь альбом и назвала его «The Lion and the Cobra» (1987). Название очевидно отсылало к 90 Псалму Библии. А сама запись охватывала широкую палитру жанров — от хард-рока и панк-рока до ирландского фолка. Результат превзошел все ожидания — критики объявили «The Lion and the Cobra» одним из самых сильных дебютов года. Диск ирландской дебютантки в 1988 году фигурирует на 36 строке американского рейтинга Billboard 200. Синглы «Mandinka» и «Troy» стали фаворитами британского альтернативного радио. А первый трек поднялся до 14 строки танцевального чарта Америки. Официальное признание, как можно было ожидать, не сделало из О’Коннор кроткой овечки. С самого начала она бросала вызов истеблишменту и не останавливалась ни перед чем. В интервью, появившихся после издания альбома, она защищала деятельность ирландских сепаратистов (IRA), критиковала коллег, включая и U2, которые с первых шагов поддерживали её и чью музыку она назвала «напыщенной». В 1990 году, разведясь со своим первым мужем, барабанщиком Джоном Рейнольдсом, она записала второй альбом «I Do Not Want What I Haven’t Got». Уже к концу 80-х певица начала перерастать статус обычной исполнительницы, превращаясь в культовую фигуру, по крайней мере у себя на родине. С появлением этого диска О’Коннор становится суперзвездой, получив за него Grammy в номинации «лучший альтернативный альбом». «I Do Not Want What I Haven’t Got» не покидает американского чарта в течение года, а на первой строке остается шесть недель подряд. Наиболее известной песней лонгплея был хит-сингл «Nothing Compares 2 U», возглавлявший американский чарт четыре недели подряд. В видеоклипе к песне почти всё время показывается крупным планом лицо О’Коннор, выражающее различные эмоции. По иронии судьбы, О’Коннор, сама будучи талантливым композитором и артисткой, прославилась на весь мир благодаря чужой песне. Хит-сингл «Nothing Compares 2 U» написал Принс, а впервые его исполнила группа The Family в 1985 году. Пока таблоиды смакуют её роман с бэк-вокалистом Хью Харрисом (Hugh Harris), она продолжает провоцировать скандалы. На концерте в Нью-Джерси она отказывается выступать, если перед началом шоу будет звучать «Звездно-полосатый флаг». Заявление получает широкий резонанс и сам Фрэнк Синатра грозит «дать ей пинка под зад». О’Коннор идет ещё дальше. Несмотря на четыре номинации Grammy за альбом «I Do Not Want What I Haven’t Got», она демонстративно отказывается участвовать в церемонии и требует вычеркнуть её имя из списка номинантов. Второй альбом так и остался высочайшим достижением в карьере Шинейд О’Коннор, до уровня которого не дотягивала больше ни одна работа. Не удалось это и её третьему альбому «Am I Not Your Girl?», вышедшему в 1992 году. Коллекция известных поп-стандартов в новой интерпретации включала «I Want to Be Loved by You» Мэрилин Монро, «Gloomy Sunday» Билли Холидей, «Don’t Cry for Me Argentina» из мюзикла «Эвита». Диск получил сдержанные отзывы критиков и поднялся только до 27 позиции чарта Billboard 200. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с успехом его предшественника. А Шинейд О’Коннор продолжает бросать вызов общественности. Согласившись наконец появиться в программе Saturday Night Live, певица заканчивает своё выступление тем, что демонстративно рвет перед камерами фотографию Иоанна Павла II со словами «сражайтесь с настоящим врагом!». С таким всплеском общественного возмущения ей ещё не приходилось сталкиваться. Через две недели, когда певица поднялась на сцену нью-йоркского Madison Square Garden, где праздновалось 30-летие карьеры Боба Дилана, её тут же освистали и сорвали выступление. Подвергнутая остракизму, превратившаяся в социальную парию, О’Коннор удаляется от большого шоу-бизнеса. Она возвращается в Дублин, изучает оперное искусство, играет Офелию в театральной инсценировке «Гамлета», гастролирует с фестивалем WOMAD, организованным Питером Гэбриэлом. Былое иконоборчество досталось О’Коннор нелегко. В свои 26 она чувствует себя разбитой. Доходят слухи, что певица страдает нервным расстройством и даже предпринимает неудачную попытку самоубийства. Тем не менее, в 1994 году О’Коннор возвращается с четвертым студийным лонгплеем «Universal Mother». Несмотря на хвалебные рецензии, он не имел большого успеха у публики (его высшее достижение — 36-й номер в Billboard 200). Создается впечатление, что звезда Шинейд О’Коннор закатилась. Через год она объявляет, что больше никогда не будет общаться с прессой. В 1997 году выходит EP «The Gospel Oak», включающий её старые вещи. А певица уходит в религию и получает новое имя Suor Bernadette. Только в 2000 году Шинейд О’Коннор решает вернуться в музыку, подписывает новый контракт с Atlantic Records и в июне публикует альбом нового материала «Faith and Courage», прервавший шестилетнюю паузу. Её соавторами и сопродюсерами становятся Скотт Катлер (Scott Cutler) и Энн Превен (Anne Preven), работавшие над «Torn» Натали Имбрульи, Дэйв Стюарт, Брайан Ино и Уайклеф Джин (Wyclef Jean). «На этом альбоме — мой Бог и мои сыновья», — говорила исполнительница. Эта уверенная и зрелая работа, однако, ничем не поразила воображение её поклонников. В 2002 году последовал новый лонгплей «Sean-Nos Nua». Диск, широко использовавший ирландские мотивы, сплавил реггей, электронику и кельтскую музыку. О’Коннор по-прежнему остается великолепной вокалисткой, но, как резюмируют рецензенты, можно только сожалеть, что одного вокала для хорошего альбома явно недостаточно. thumb|left|240px|Шинейд на концерте в [[Познань|Познани в 2007 году]] Летом 2003 года неожиданно для всех О’Коннор объявила о том, что покидает музыкальный бизнес. По её словам, она больше не хочет быть знаменитой, а хочет вернуться к обычной, нормальной жизни. На прощание певица, уставшая от внимания поклонников, дала всем им совет: «Если вы встретите на улице знаменитого человека, даже не смотрите на него. Самое лучшее, что вы можете для него сделать — просто спокойно пройдите мимо. Поверьте, для них это лучшее выражение любви». Певица опровергла слухи о том, что причиной её ухода из мира музыки является так называемый «синдром переутомляемости». «Ничего подобного, — заявила О’Коннор. — Я решила уйти из музыки, чтобы посвятить себя преподаванию религии в начальной школе». Как планирует сама О’Коннор, наряду с изучением теологии и посещением церкви, она будет принимать участие в деятельности церковного хора, чтобы удовлетворить свою тягу к пению. «Так что прихожане смогут пригласить меня на свои торжества. Но, пожалуйста, не думайте, что я буду петь на свадьбах — я их терпеть не могу!» В 2003 году вышел DVD Goodnight, Thank You — сборник концертных записей певицыmusic.com.ua. Личная жизнь Была замужем четыре раза. В конце 2011 года вышла замуж и развелась спустя 16 дней после заключения брака, признав, что решение было торопливым и ошибочным.Певица Шинейд О'Коннор развелась с четвертым мужем через 16 дней после свадьбы Дискография Альбомы Синглы Интересные факты * В 1990 году исполнила песню The Mother на концерте Pink Floyd - The wall (Berlin) * В 1992 году Шинейд снялась в роли писательницы Эмили Бронте в кинопостановке «Грозовой перевал». * Песня "I Want Your Hands On Me" стала саундтреком фильма "Кошмар на улице Вязов 4: Повелитель сна". * Ирландская баллада в исполнении Шинейд "The Foggy Dew" является главной музыкальной темой выхода на ринг бойца смешанных единоборств Конора Макгрегора. Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Фан-сайт Шинейд О’Коннор в России * Шинейд О’Коннор на Peoples.Ru * Sinéad O Connor on MySpace Music * Шинед О`Коннор на сайте Rollingstone.ru Категория:Родившиеся в Дублине Категория:Певцы и певицы Ирландии Категория:Композиторы Ирландии Категория:Исполнители, возглавлявшие Billboard Hot 100 Категория:Лауреаты премии BRIT Awards Категория:Лауреаты премии «Грэмми» Категория:Победители MTV Video Music Awards Категория:Исполнители Chrysalis Records